


A Night by Candlelight

by Badwolfinthetxrdis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinthetxrdis/pseuds/Badwolfinthetxrdis
Kudos: 2





	A Night by Candlelight

“Mummy! It’s dark! Why it’s dark!” The pitter patter of two-year-old feet could be heard as Emma came down the hallway of the TARDIS to the console room. “Mummy I scared! I not like dark.” She cried, running to the console where Rose scooped her up in her arms. 

“Hey love...Cmon it’s alright.” Rose scooped up Emma into her lap, sitting on the jump seat with her. “Power went out and made it dark. Did that wake you up?” She asked, watching as her two-year-old nodded. “Daddy went to get candles...a little light for us.” She mumbled, feeling Emma cuddle into her chest.

The Doctor came into the room, taking in the sight of Emma sitting with Rose. “Woke her up?” He asked, lighting a few candles and setting them down around the console. Rose nodded silently. “Hey Em...look candles have a little light. Like little fires.” He said holding out his arms, settling back against the console as Emma plopped herself into his lap. “I love you...it’ll be alright. Lights will come on soon.” He assured her, winking at Rose as he rocked side to side, watching as Emma’s eyes grew heavy. 

“Candles seemed to help...” Rose whispered, kissing him as she watched Emma drift to sleep in his arms. “Want me to take her?” She asked, holding out her arms. “I’ll get her settled and then...we can have our own fun by candle light?” She waggled her eyebrows at him, scooping up Emma and carrying her to her bedroom. “I’ll get her tucked in.”

The Doctor grinned, eagerly standing up and getting two candles to carry to their bedroom. “And I’ll get the candles. Count me in.” He said, kissing her as he passed her in the hallway.


End file.
